Hakuno Kishinami
Hakuno Kishinami is the protagonist of Fate/Extra, Fate/Extra CCC, ''Fate/Extella, '' and ''Fate/Extella Link, ''and is the Master of Saber, Archer, Caster, or Gilgamesh depending on which is chosen. The character is male or female depending on player preference, and their name and a nickname can selected as well. Male Hakuno Kishinami is voiced by Atsushi Abe who also voices Inojin Yamanaka, Kukai Souma in the Japanese Version and Billy Kametz who also voices Metal Lee and Josuke Higashikata in English Version. Female Hakuno Kishinami is voiced by Yui Ishikawa who also voices Mikasa Ackerman in Japanese Version and Ryan Bartley in English Version. Profile Appearance The Male Protagonist has brown hair and eyes and wears standard male school uniform of Tsukumihara Academy, and wears a black t-shirt beneath his jacket. The Female Protagonist has long wavy brown hair and eyes, and wears the standard female school uniform of Tsukumihara Academy. Beneath her uniform, she wears black turtleneck and black pantyhose. In Fate/Extra CCC, the Male and Female Protagonist have alternate outfits; while their original attire is styled after the blazer uniforms of high school students, their alternate clothes are styled after the more traditional Japanese military styled school uniforms. The Male Protagonist wears a black gakuran style uniform, with a high collared coat with gold buttons, black trousers, and brown shoes. The Female Protagonist wears a dark navy sailor school uniform with a red scarf, a pleated skirt, black knee socks, and brown shoes. Background In reality, the protagonist is not a human participant of the Grail War, but an NPC created by the Moon Cell, based off an existing person. The protagonist's "other self" in the year 2000 was a patient with a brain disease that caused memory loss and would eventually lead to death. A doctor who could potentially cure the disease was found, but died in a terrorist attack before an operation could be performed. (It is hinted that this doctor was Twice H. Pieceman.) It was decided that the patient would be cryogenically frozen until treatment became possible. Because of the world's technological stagnation, no progress was made, and he/she remained in this state for 30 years. After entering the Moon Cell, the protagonist sends Rin/Rani this information, in the hopes that she will be able to find and help his/her other self. After being created in SERAPH as an NPC, the protagonist, like Pieceman, somehow gained self-awareness. Unlike Pieceman, he/she did not regain any memory of a "previous life" due to the fact that the original was an amnesiac to begin with. Believing him/herself to be a normal human, the protagonist unknowingly took over the position of another participant who had died in the preliminary selection for the war. As an NPC rather than a human, the protagonist cannot enter the Moon Cell without being deleted as invalid data, like Pieceman - however, the Moon Cell requires more time to process the contradiction caused by the existence of the frozen body in the real world, and so he/she is not instantly deleted and has enough time to make a wish. Personality The Protagonist is initially lost over as to what they should be doing in the Holy Grail War. Their resolve to fight is lacking because they don't know what they wish to accomplish. The Grail is won by individual motivation, but they lack the core of motivation to claim it. That makes for a large handicap without the drive to win. They are neither someone who fights out of obligation like a soldier, or even someone strong-willed who always fights with their eyes on the prize in front of them. That is a great weakness, and even if their Servant had the greatest Noble Phantasm, they would still lose to someone with that drive. Not knowing that they were inadvertently entered in the Holy Grail War, they cannot imagine that their reasons to fight were not very strong in the first place to have been cast aside so easily. They know nothing of the Grail War, and even one round in, they still lack knowledge of even important concepts like Noble Phantasms. Role Fate/Extra Initial Protagonist The initial protagonist for the prologue is an unnamed male at Tsukimihara Academy. He is close friends with Shinji Matou, who frequently comments that he seems very boring. He has no idea how they became friends, and only recalls meeting in spring of their freshman year. He believes himself to be a nobody without goals, and thinking about the future overwhelms him. He thinks as long as he keeps prodding along, he will reach a totally average future like everybody else. He is member of the Journalism Club, and called their ace. He is the only one capable of being around the Editor in Chief's hyperactive self, and she has him write a "Unsolved Mysteries of Tsukumihara" article. Searching out for the "Gateway to the Paranormal", an entrance to the spirit world in the rear of the Archery range where a bullied student told to pick up trash disappeared, he finds the cause to be Taiga. Afterword, rumors about "Little Red Rooftop" lead to an encounter with Rin Tohsaka where she attempts to inspect him as an NPC and vanishes before his eyes. He eventually begins to notice the true nature of the world after Leo transfers to the school the next day. He begins to notice strange happenings like Taiga not falling upon entering the classroom and the Editor's reaction being off when she is nonchalant about a person instantly vanishing. Following the "Mystery of the Courtyard Chapel", which is said to be haunted, he meets Mr. Kuzuki, who has seemingly murdered a number of students. Kuzuki attacks him as well, but is only knocked unconscious due to not being a target on Kuzuki's list. He begins to notice even more incongruities after Leo disappears in class. He feels he is just following a script, and that the world tilted slightly while losing its sense of presence. He finally finds that he cannot remember his name, age, address, family, or his life before school. Looking for his identity, he visits the library and finds that all of the books are blank. He follows Leo as he enters the area to obtain an effigy to pass on to the next round of the War. He fails to complete the final test, and dies without recovering any of his memories, begging someone out there to "remember my name". Protagonist The Protagonist also begins as a student and friend of Shinji. By the last day, they also perceive something strange about the school, and wind up also following Leo and the unnamed male. After obtaining their own effigy, they come across the male's body after failing to proceed. They are defeated by the effigy, and while dying, begin to lament their fate. They refuse to give up their life, as they are afraid of the pain, losing their senses, and becoming a corpse. Feeling that they shouldn't have to disappear for no reason at all, after all of the pain and headaches. Deciding that they need to rise up because they have yet to fight of their own volition and on their own terms, they are answered by Saber, Archer, or Caster. Unlike the other participants, the protagonist does not regain their real memory once the war begins, and has no recollection of their true identity or reason for joining the war. With no wish to make, the protagonist fights only to survive, becoming increasingly disturbed over the fact that they must murder others with no real purpose other than raw survival. In roughly the middle of the game, the Protagonist uses a Command Seal (or two) to rescue either Rin Tohsaka or Rani VIII, who becomes a close friend and ally. After defeating all opponents, the protagonist becomes the victor of the Grail War. In the game's climax, the Protagonist, along with their Servant and friend, reach the core of the Moon Cell and meet Twice H. Pieceman, who tries to convince the protagonist to use the Moon Cell to wish for the advancement of the human race through war. The protagonist refuses and defeats Pieceman's Servant Saver, killing Pieceman. Upon entering the Moon Cell with his/her Servant, the protagonist is recognized as "invalid data", but is able to use the Moon Cell to learn the truth about his/her true identity and send this information to Rin/Rani before being deleted. Fate/Extra CCC The Protagonist will also be the main character of Fate/Extra CCC. Each gender will have an alternate costume like the three Servants. The player can also summon Gilgamesh as their new Servant. Abilities Kotomine comments that they are the most helpless Master he has seen, and due to their lackluster abilities, they greatly weaken their Servant. They slowly grow while defeating their opponents. While possessing the ability to use a wide variety of Formal Wear, allowing them to utilize a number of different abilities, the protagonist seems to lack more specialized abilities of other Hackers, being unable to code new material into their environment or directly attack via magecraft. They rely upon knowledge from their Servants and help from Rin or Rani to counter and utilize such methods when necessary. Gallery Yourself2.png|Fate/Extra Protagonist CCC.png|Fate/ExtraCCC Hakunogymoutfit.png|Gym Outfit Hakuno_Extella.png|Fate/Extella Category:Fate Series Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes